opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
WASHINGTON INSIDES HAVE PERFECTED LYING AS AN ARTFORM
by Jaxhawk Oct. 3rd, 2008 | 02:49 pm October 03, 2008 BIDEN DID TELL THE TRUTH WHEN HE UTTERED HIS NAME! Government’s view of the economy could be summed up in a few short phrases: If it moves, tax it. If it keeps moving, regulate it. And if it stops moving, subsidize it.�� —Ronald Reagan The "debate" last night illustrated the stark difference between the Republicans, and the desperate and nefarious nature of the Democrats and their sycophants, in the Media, to recapture the White House. They will lie and cheat to win in November, because they have convinced themselves and there followers that the end justifies the means! The media has abandoned even pretense of responsibility in order to get Barrack Obama elected. The truth no longer matters if it interferes with that agenda in any way whatsoever. Ever since the 2004 election, the mantra has been we lost because the election was stolen from us! This despite the fact that the State of Florida, where they election was decided, found that it was the Democrat run precincts in South Florida were where the dirty tricks took place. Too many Florida counties had more votes cast than there were people registered to vote! Following the concept that they must say what ever gets them the prize, Biden was guilty of at least 14 lies to the people who were watching last nights National television "debate". This is in addition to the parsing and semantics Biden used to avoid straight answers to questions posed to him. Rick Moran posted the following in today's "American Thinker" "The McCain campaign was out of the box quickly last night, releasing a damning list of 14 lies told by Joe Biden during the debate. We highlighted below the biggest lie he uttered - that Obama would meet with the leaders of Iran without precondition. Now come 13 more Pinnochios that are breathtaking in their shamelessness: Here are all 14 lies as compiled by the McCain campaign: 1. TAX VOTE: Biden said McCain voted “the exact same way�� as Obama to increase taxes on Americans earning just $42,000, but McCain DID NOT VOTE THAT WAY. 2 AHMEDINIJAD MEETING: Joe Biden lied when he said that Barack Obama never said that he would sit down unconditionally with Mahmoud Ahmedinijad of Iran. Barack Obama did say specifically, and Joe Biden attacked him for it. 3. OFFSHORE OIL DRILLING: Biden said, “Drill we must.�� But Biden has opposed offshore drilling and even compared offshore drilling to “raping�� the Outer Continental Shelf.�� 4. TROOP FUNDING: Joe Biden lied when he indicated that John McCain and Barack Obama voted the same way against funding the troops in the field. John McCain opposed a bill that included a timeline, that the President of the United States had already said he would veto regardless of it’s passage. 5. OPPOSING CLEAN COAL: Biden says he’s always been for clean coal, but he just told a voter that he is against clean coal and any new coal plants in America and has a record of voting against clean coal and coal in the U.S. Senate. 6. ALERNATIVE ENERGY VOTES: According to FactCheck.org, Biden is exaggerating and overstating John McCain’s record voting for alternative energy when he says he voted against it 23 times. 7. HEALTH INSURANCE: Biden falsely said McCain will raise taxes on people's health insurance coverage -- they get a tax credit to offset any tax hike. Independent fact checkers have confirmed this attack is false 8. OIL TAXES: Biden falsely said Palin supported a windfall profits tax in Alaska -- she reformed the state tax and revenue system, it's not a windfall profits tax. 9. AFGHANISTAN / GEN. MCKIERNAN COMMENTS: Biden said that top military commander in Iraq said the principles of the surge could not be applied to Afghanistan, but the commander of NATO's International Security Assistance Force Gen. David D. McKiernan said that there were principles of the surge strategy, including working with tribes, that could be applied in Afghanistan. 10. REGULATION: Biden falsely said McCain weakened regulation -- he actually called for more regulation on Fannie and Freddie. 11. IRAQ: When Joe Biden lied when he said that John McCain was “dead wrong on Iraq�� , because Joe Biden shared the same vote to authorize the war and differed on the surge strategy where they John McCain has been proven right. 12. TAX INCREASES : Biden said Americans earning less than $250,000 wouldn’t see higher taxes, but the Obama-Biden tax plan would raise taxes on individuals making $200,000 or more. 13. BAILOUT: Biden said the economic rescue legislation matches the four principles that Obama laid out, but in reality it doesn’t meet two of the four principles that Obama outlined on Sept. 19, which were that it include an emergency economic stimulus package, and that it be part of “part of a globally coordinated effort with our partners in the G-20.�� 14. REAGAN TAX RATES: Biden is wrong in saying that under Obama, Americans won't pay any more in taxes then they did under Reagan." With the economy in crisis and the government in debt more than a trillion dollars. The biggest misrepresentation was that Obama's plans for welfare programs would cost neutral,the Republican National Committee launched an “Obama Spend-O-Meter,�� asserting that his spending promises total $1.2 trillion! The Tax Policy Center's analysis says that Obama's plans would raise the national debt by as much as 3 trillion dollars over 10 years. As for the semantics and parsing that Senator Biden uttered last night. When the moderator asked Biden about same sex couples rights. The Senator said both he and Obama believe in that marriage should be limited to a man and a women. What he failed to mention, and Palin failed to pick up on this , was that Obama said to a Gay and Lesbian rally that one of the first things he would do once he is inaugurated, would be to eliminate the Defense of Marriage Act(DOMA). This act define marriage as a union between a man and a woman. Senators , you cannot have it both ways! Americans wake up!! http://amadeo.blog.com/repository/1373520/3487286.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 3, 2008 Category: October 2008 Category: DEBATE Opinions Category: BIDEN Opinions Category: PALIN Opinions Category: ISSUES Opinions Category: LIES Opinions Category: COMMENTARY Opinions Category: QUOTES Opinions Category: REPUBLICANS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.